


It's a Tradition

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: It was a secret, a tradition known in the village.  A way to test their skills.  It was much more than just a tryst in the Hokage’s office.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Lemonade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	It's a Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my pretty flowers! I owe my Sai/Ino babies some kisses so here is some smut for you! This is the follow up (prequel?) to my ShikaTema story “Afternoon Delight” but it's a stand-alone. Don’t need to read it to get what’s going on. Once again thank you to Rando29 for the prompt! Enjoy loves!

“Beautiful, I’m confused. Do you have some sort of business with Lord Sixth?” Sai asked Ino, unsure but followed her into the vacant office. 

Surprising him she pulled him to sit in the office chair while she sat on the large desk in front of him. 

“Ino?” 

A grin crossed her lips. “Has no one told you?”

“Told me about what?”

Her eyes beamed brightly. “There’s a secret tradition in the Leaf for Shinobi couples. Let's say...a unique way to test our skills as a ninja.” 

He gazed at her bewildered as her fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

“The challenge is being able to do it in here without getting caught.” She explained her shirt fully unbuttoned exposing her heavy breasts to him. 

Sai looked back up to her face surprised. His love could be very shy when it came to public affection but here in a sacred place with the threat of being seen, she was a whole different person. 

Ino noticed a shift in his eyes as they raked over her form. 

Sai leaned back into the chair, his eyes filled with challenge. Fixated on her. “I think I’m beginning to understand. Tell me more.” 

She grinned in response before turning leaving her back towards him before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt. Her gorgeous blonde hair flowing over her spine.

“See, being a ninja is all about being covert.” He watched as the familiar purple cloth exposed greater swaths of porcelain skin. Taking her time to pull it over her plump ass. Fuck his girl was perfect. 

“Being undetectable. Being able to get in and out of places without anyone knowing.” He failed to bite back a groan when she turned around bare and naked in front of him. 

She placed her hands on the armrest of the chair before leaning forward. “So what do you think Sai? Up for the challenge?” 

Ino gasped at the feel of the cool wood against her back as Sai began to attack her mouth with heavy kisses. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He breathed against her skin, his hands rubbing and caressing her all over. The calluses on his fingertips leaving trails along her body. 

His voice was rough as his lips worked across her chest. “Do you know how hard it is every day? You wear these tiny fucking shirts exposing everyone in the village to this body. I see them all looking and leering at you. Sometimes I just want to fuck you against a wall in front of them to show that you’re mine. That they can look and imagine all they want but I’m the only one who gets to touch you!”

“Sai!” She yelled out as his mouth busied itself with sucking and biting her tits.

He stepped back before making quick work of his own clothes before meeting her lips in a harsh kiss.

Her hands reached down to trace along the V of his waist. The place where her eyes would inevitably fall during the day. No, it wasn’t common for men to wear crop tops but she was thankful that her man did. 

His hands reached up to loop her ponytail around his hand. Pulling back on her hair to tilt her gaze back to him leaving her neck open for him to attack. His mouth and tongue worked the delicate skin along her throat. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist to draw him in closer. Needing friction against her clenching pussy. 

“More Sai!”

“I’ll fuck you soon but this was your idea. Show me how good your skills are.” Pulling her to stand he sat back down in the office chair. He gripped himself at the base of his cock before rubbing his hand up and down. 

“Come here Beautiful, wrap those pretty lips around my cock.” 

Ino knelt before him a far too eager grin across her face. 

Her tongue made a show of licking up and down along the side of his cock before her mouth descended over the head. She licked around then sucked him between her cheeks. 

“That's' my good girl. Keep going baby.” She took him further into his mouth wanting to do as he requested, show how good her skills were. 

He leaned back letting her enjoy herself. Feeling her nails digging into his thighs before moving her fingers down to rub herself. 

Sai took a hold of her head using it to control her movements, her blonde locks trapped between his fingers. He went in and out of her mouth. Her lips desperate to close around him. 

“Yes baby, just let me fuck your pretty face.” 

The obscene sounds of her getting her mouth filled rang in the large office. 

He held himself in her feeling his release barreling towards them. 

“It’s coming baby, take it, swallow it all.” 

“Ah!” He cried out releasing ropes of cum into her mouth. Ino remained there in her knees in front of him taking in each drop. He caught his breath before leaning forward to push her sweat matted hair away from her face. 

“Open your mouth baby. Let me see.” She licked her lips before her mouth opened wide showing no traces left. 

“Good, now it’s time for you to feed me. Get on the desk, legs open.” Following his command, she draped herself across the surface with little regard for what might be around her.

He kneeled between her open legs, his fingers collecting her wetness. “This is a work of art.” 

He kissed along her thigh, his lips hovering over her heated pussy before descending on her other leg. 

“Sai…”. She groaned knowing that he was teasing her. 

“So impatient. This was your idea, wasn’t it? Why the rush? Worried that if we take too long we might get caught?”

He kissed the skin along her ribs, his tongue swirling across her abs. 

“We can’t have that huh? The perfect princess of Konoha being corrupted by the bad Shinobi.” 

She groaned arching her back pushing forward for something, anything. 

“Well if we do get caught let’s make it a good show at least.” His fingers thrust into her as his tongue teased her clit. 

“Ugh! Fuck me!” Ino cried out her thighs tightening around his head. 

He continued to work her pussy licking and stretching her. Pulling her towards the edge. How she clenched around his fingers let him know she was just on the edge of an orgasm so he pulled away. 

“Sai! I was going to cum.” She pouted frustrated. He kissed her softly in apology. 

“I know Beautiful. Don’t worry, I just wanted us to come together.” He explained before thrusting into her. 

“Yes, fuck me Sai. Fuck me. Make me cum.” 

He continued to pound away at her helpless pussy while she cried and begged for more.

“Are you ready to cum baby?” 

“Yes, please.” 

His hand went between them to rub her clit. “Here it comes Ino. Cum with me.” He felt her body shake as she cried out while his cum filled her pussy. 

Sai caught his breath while placing gentle kisses along the crown of her head. “I love you Beautiful.”

“I love you too Sai.” He rolled over onto the other side before gathering her into his arms. He knew they should probably get dressed and leave but he was content to hold her in his arms. 

He felt himself fading off into a peaceful sleep but heard muffled voices on the other side of the wall. Thank goodness for those ninja skills. 

“Shit, we’ve got to get dressed.” They threw on their clothes quickly trying to look less guilty. 

“How are we going to get out?” Ino grinned up at him, not the least concerned by the doorknob being turned. 

“Come here.” She grabbed his hands dragging him over towards a shelf of books in the corner before ducking down.

“Oh! Here’s my notebook! Thank you, Sai!” She announced loudly. 

Kakashi looked over at the couple confused.

“Sorry, Kakashi- sensei. Sai was helping me find my notebook. I dropped it last time I was here.” She explained making a show of waving the small notebook in the air. 

“Oh, I see. Well, then I’m glad that you found it. My apologies, you both seem very flushed. The air must be off.” 

Thankfully the blush that appeared matched their expression. They needed to get out of there. 

“That’s quite alright. We were just on our way out, thank you Lord Sixth.” They bowed politely before exiting in a rush. 

Once safely outside they both took a deep breath. “So you’ve had this in the works for a while?” It was pretty convenient that she just so happened to have a lost item hidden in the office. 

Ino just smirked with a shrug of her shoulders. “A shinobi has to plan for every possibility.” 

He grinned, his girl was a tactical genius. “So, are there any other traditions I should know about?” He asked with a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“A few, don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you experience them all.”

*

**

Kakashi took out some sanitizing wipes and spray from his desk and got to work cleaning the various surfaces. These kids thought they were so slick. He was once a young shinobi too. He knew all about this tradition. 

Once he had to run interference for Asuma so that he wasn’t caught doing it with Kurenai on his father’s desk. 

And they all thought he was a pervert because of his books.

Oh well, some harmless fun. 

He grinned hearing the knock on his door. At least he was getting some in here too. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll cant tell me that my boy Sai who read books about EVERYTHING wouldn’t also have read and studied the best way to please his girl! Also, this man says all manner of blunt things in daily life. He’d have some great filthy language. We stan a King over here. 
> 
> You can imagine whoever you want to be on the other side of the door to see Kakashi :D 
> 
> Alright babes we are going to be moving from the office to another location. I haven’t decided which prompt to write about next but it will be coming soon :D (I’m writing like crazy because work is about to be bananas so I don’t know how much time I’ll have to write. boo.)
> 
> Thanks again for any kudos/ comments. I always appreciate them, you all make my heart smile! I know that you're supposed to just write for you, which I do too, but it's always nice to know people are enjoying what I write. Love you beautiful people!


End file.
